Kamen Rider: The Secret Wars
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: For over a century, a orginization called the Devil's hand has sought to control the world. Mysterious armored superheros have managed to keep them at bay. This is the latest stage in the long war between the Devil's Hand, and the Kamen Riders!
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by a dream I had the other day. I'm not sure if I'll continue with it, but if it starts to catch on I will. I will also say this. I don't know much about Kamen Rider. Gaim is the only series I have regularly followed, but I'm pretty sure I know enough to get through this.

This story will be (hopefully) unique, because all of the riders featured are creations of different authors. Many of these characters have already been shown in my story "The Accidental Gokai Change". These are different characters to those ones, and NO there will not be a crossover with that story.

Kamen Rider is owned by Toei. Nothing is owned by me.

Many believe the world to be one built on facts. But this is only half of the story. For there is always more then what goes on in the world.

A building explodes, a fire erupts, something terrible happens without warning. Are these just accidents, or is there more to it?

Monsters do exist, not just in actions, but in form, as they have many times before, and no doubt will many generations later.

Over time, the Legend of the Kamen Rider has become synonymous with disasters. And this is the story of the most terrible disaster of all, the one no one saw coming, yet lasted for months.

_This is the tale, of the Secret Kamen Rider Wars._

Kamen Riders: Fact or Fiction

"I'm telling you, we have proof of it. Just look." Billy said excitedly as he showed a photo on his cell phone. One of his classmates, Ryan, takes the phone and looks at it, squinting his eyes.

"I don't see much, just a green thing in the distance." He said, handing the phone to someone else.

"That green thing is obviously the leg of the Kamen Rider as it runs away." Billy says, unhappy that they don't obviously see it.

"I don't know it doesn't seem very definitive." Another classmate, Mac said. "It's taken from pretty far and could just be green pants."

"Where did you get this anywhere?" Ryan asked.

"By the bridge. I heard an explosion and managed to get that pic before the rider got away. And look, there's a pic of where the explosion was" Billy told them, showing a picture of a large black burned spot.

"If it was at the bridge how did no one else see it? Kamen Riders are supposed to be big armored monsters or something." A girl said.

"Plus, that burn proves nothing. Probably just some homeless people who built a fire. It's been cold all week." Another boy said.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Billy said exasperated, seeing that most classmates aren't so sure of the photos credibility.

"It's because no one has ever seen a Kamen Rider before, let alone gotten a photo. You always hear about these pranks and stuff. It's just not a good enough shot to base anything off it." Another girl in the class replied.

"Fine. I'll go back to the bridge and find proof. I'll look all around the city if I have to." Billy said, taking his phone and taking off. No one noticed one classmate in the back giving a thoughtful look.

"He does realize class isn't over right?" Mac said, looking at Billy and shrugging.

XpagebreakX

"Man, where could it have gone?" Billy wonders. He had searched the bridge, found nothing conclusive, and had began a search at the old warehouses in the direction the rider had gone. However, there was a reason no one had ever gotten proof of the riders before. They were notoriously hard to track and cleaned up after themselves impeccably.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of footsteps on gravel, quickly and quietly hiding. Wouldn't do to get caught trespassing or something before he found a rider. However, to his amazement, he saw a strange lion like monster walking by.

Billy was about to run away, when he realized if a monster was nearby, a Rider would certainly show up to stop it. He followed the monster into a ruined building, but accidentally kicked a rock, causing a cascade of rocks to fall, giving away his location. The monster spun around and held out its hand, unleashing strange lightning bolts from it. The bolts blasted the area around him, flushing him from cover. Before he could pick himself off the ground and run, a dozen strange creatures arrived and grabbed him, dragging him to the lion monster.

"What are you doing here?" It growled at him. Its breath smelled terrible, he thought.

"N-N-nothing!" he stammered out.

"An ordinary human would have run away at the sight of us." The lion told its troops. "So obviously, you must be a Rider Spy!"

"No, I was following you because I wanted to get a photo of a Kamen Rider." Billy said before he could think about it.

"Oh really? How stupid do you think I am? I don't think you're a rider spy, I think you might be a rider yourself! I can smell it!"

"On the contrary, I think you're much stupider then you look." A new voice shot out. Everyone spun to get a look at the speaker.

It was Kyle Howell, a student who kept mostly to himself.

"Who are you?" The lion snarled at him.

"Oh come on Leyn Togabito. "The creature seemed to stiffen at the name. "How could you smell he was a rider, when the wind is coming from," Kyle smirks and points behind him. "That way?"

"You mean!?" Leyn Togabito exclaimed.

"Yep." Kyle cheerfully said, holding up a small rectangular belt and affixing it to his waist.

"Degerado's, get him!" Leyn Togabito yelled. The creatures, which resembled augmented humanoid animals immediately let go of Billy and charged at Kyle.

For his part, the loner student didn't seem worried. He slide two coins, one red and one green, into the ends of the device on his belt followed by a yellow coin in the middle slot, before tilting the device. He then took a circular object from the side of his belt and side it down the coins. A strange sound came as it passed each coin, and Kyle held the device in front of his chest, just as the Degerado's reached him.

_Henshin_

One of the creatures tried to grab him, but several large coins appeared in the air protecting him. The coins started spinning around him until they joined into three coins, same colors as the ones he placed in his belt.

**Taka Tora Batta**

**TaToBa TaToBa TaToba**

A voice called out the first three words before singing the last three. In Kyle's place was a black armored figure, with green lines on its legs and waist, yellow lines on the shoulders and arms, and red lines covering the face along with large green eyes. On the chest was a large coin, also with the green, yellow, and red motif.

A Kamen Rider.

"Rider OOO! We suspected you had interfered in operations in this area, so I came prepared." Leyn Togabito boasted as the mismatched colored rider began fighting the Degerado's, with some minor difficulty.

OOO was grabbed from behind, but ducked under a massive punch, allowing it to hit his captor. A buzzing sound was heard as the green on his legs glowed, followed by a tiger's roar and the yellow glowing. Leaping into the air, the reverse claws on the forearms of OOO properly attached themselves, slashing the Degerado off its back and onto its allies. With its new claws and sudden increase in leg speed, OOO was having a much easier time dealing with the hoard of enemies.

Letting out a snarl of anger, Leyn Togabito grabbed Billy, holding him close.

"Stop right there Rider! Unless you want this human's death on your hands!" It spun around and took a step forward to charge, but stopped once Leyn tightened its grip on Billy. "HAHA, human compassion, that's what's makes us stronger!"

Unable to do anything for fear that the innocent bystander might get hurt; the Degerado's began an assault on OOO, hurting him.

"HAHA, you made a mistake crossing the Devil's hand." It boasted, watching OOO get punched and kicked.

_**Orange Arms!**_

Spinning around, a blue figure with a giant orange on its head leapt down from the nearby window. The orange struck Leyn Togabito, forcing him to let go. In one fluid move, the figure spun, grabbing Billy and moving him out of the way, and completed its spun, striking the lion monster once again, sending it flying back, landing on the ground hard and sliding away.

_**The Path of Blossoms to the Stage**_

A voice called out as the orange on its head "peeled", forming chest armor. In a bright flash the transformation completed, and the figure is now holding a sword whose blade resembles an orange slice.

"Kamen Rider Gaim is here to steal the stage!" The new Rider said, slashing at Leyn Togabito several times. "We may not have been able to destroy you, but we've always stopped you from your conquests, and this time will be no different."

**Taka Kamakiri Batta**

No longer worried about Billy's safety, OOO began fighting back, switching the yellow medal in its belt with a green one. Once the change was done, the yellow in the arms was now green, and it now had curved blades on the forearms, enabling it to begin slashing at any Degerado's close enough, which was all of them. Within seconds, they all fell to the ground and exploded, freeing OOO to join Gaim in fighting.

"Hey, took you long enough." Gaim said, pulling the handle on the back of its second sword and shooting their enemy.

"I had to take care of some guys who wouldn't take no for an answer." OOO replied, changing back into the Red, Yellow, and Green combination

"I know what you mean. Let's take care of this guy for now." Gaim said placing his orange lock seed on the sword and activating the Orange squash as OOO began running at Leyn.

Gaim charges his Daidarimaru sword with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on Leyn as OOO leapt into the air, flying at Leyn with a sidekick at the same time. The combined attacks destroyed the creature in a blast of fire.

The two riders talked briefly before turning their attention to Billy.

"Are you ok?" Gaim asked.

"Y-Yes. I better go!" he said, trying to flee, but was stopped by OOO, who reached into Billy's pants pocket and took out his phone. "Hey give that back!"

OOO ignored him, bringing up the pictures, confirming his hunch. Billy had taken pictures of the fight. Dropping the phone, he stepped on it, breaking it.

"I have advice for you. Don't speak a single piece off what happened here to anyone, or the Devil's hand will start coming after you next." OOO told him.

"They couldn't do that without exposing themselves? Right, because people would see the monsters." Billy said hopefully.

"Sure, if all they had were monsters. But it'd be no sweat for them to arrange for you to get hit be a drunk driver or killed by a mugger. They've been committing worse atrocities for a century. Killing a teenager to shut him up would be the least of what they've done this week alone." Gaim told him. The two riders turned and took off.

XpageBreakX

"Not that I'm not grateful, but what are you doing here?" Kyle asked Tommy, the user of the Gaim armor once both of them had changed back to normal and arrived at his safe house.

"I've been hearing some chatter from the other Riders. Devil's hand is stepping up its game. Not only is it developing new creatures like the Degerado's, but they've even began to sell its mutations to corrupt governments and terrorist groups." Tommy told him.

"Your kidding." Kyle said, taking out some energy drinks and tossing one to Tommy.

"I wish I was. Kabuto is on his way to North Korea to investigate a possible Togabito sighting, and Kiva was nearly when a hoard of Degerado's ambushed him while in South Africa. A bit of good news is that Wizard and Den-O managed to destroy a Convert development station in Egypt last week, so that might take some pressure off. " Tommy tells him, taking a long drink after.

"I don't like it. The only times the hand has made such big moves in the past has been during Wars, what's changed?" Kyle wonders.

"I was wondering the same thing, and everyone I've talked to hate my answer. New leadership: I think Leonardo gave up his seat to someone new, someone with a lot of ideas." Tommy says. Kyle began tapping his counter in thought.

"Well that trend keeps going. It makes sense and I hate it too." Grabbing the remote he turned on the news.

"-continuing our coverage of the deadly accident, 17 year old William Baxter was sadly killed in an industrial accident earlier today. William, often known as Billy, was apparently trespassing on private property belonging to the ExoGeni chemical Corporation, when he was struck by a tanker truck that was departing. The Driver called 911, but tragically Baxter was already dead by the time they arrived." The newscaster reported, showing a picture of the young man.

The same kid Gaim and OOO had just a few hours ago warned about The Devil's hand.

"Look at that scroll on the bottom!" Tommy said. "The accident was only 20 minutes after we left him. They were watching us!"

"Damnit!" Kyle said, smashing his can against the counter.

"We'd better pack up and bail. If they followed us here we could be next." Tommy said. Kyle nodded.

An hour later, the building was firebombed.

The two riders had left 15 minutes prior.

To be continued.

Author's notes: As I said, originally this was inspired by a dream and after some suggestions from other authors I think this could be a great series. It will be different then The Accidental Gokai Change, which I say again will not crossover with this story. I hope everyone likes it.

Next Episode:

Gaim and OOO are on the move, trying to stay one step ahead of the evil working of the Devil's Hand. Traveling in search of the other Kamen Riders, they seek to learn what has changed within the organization, and during this search, the history between both Riders and the Hand is explained.

Mission 2: Strawberry Fights Forever

OOO Medals:

Head: Taka

Body: Tora, Kamakiri

Legs: Batta


	2. Strawberry Fights Forever

Ok, thank you to my readers for reviewing the first chapter. I hope the second one lives up to the expectations you have. Enjoy.

Kyle and Tommy drove down the highway, heading to the airport. Kyle glanced at Tommy, who was sitting so completely still he was tempted to put a mirror under Gaim's nose to make sure he was still breathing.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just wishing we could get in touch with The Director." Tommy replied. Kyle nodded.

In the early 1900's, a group of genius men got together and decided that the only way for the world to survive was to unite it under the rule of what they consider the logical choice of leadership: themselves naturally.

Under the guidance of their leader, a man who dubbed himself Hannibal, They eventually took the name "Devil's Hand", apparently as some sort of irony.

Their initial ideas of conquest rested on the specially armored and trained mercenaries that they brainwashed.

However, the Donatello wanted something bigger, something that was unlike anything that the world had ever seen.

Heavily funded they experimented for years until they perfected the art of spitting in the face of God, developing abominations, monsters only good for death and destruction: The Shocker.

With these troops at their disposal, the Devils hand launched a conflict to take over the world.

The First World War.

Unbenoset to them however, their secret had been discovered. A group of scientists had broken off from the Hand, knowing that Donatello would go to severe lengths to accomplish his goals.

With funding they had stolen from the Hand, as well as some government cooperation, they began to work on an operation to counter the Hand's offensive.

With the help of a military man named Takeshi Hongo they developed augmented combat armor. The original name of the armor has been lost to time, though Hongo gave it the title they still use to this day. Combining the fact that after he bonded with the armor he had a sudden fascination with driving motorcycles with the Japanese word for mask due to the appearance, he dubbed the suits: "Kamen Rider".

A side note, while Kyle always thought of him as Rider #1, apparently the official name was Kamen Rider Ichigo, which translated to Masked Rider Strawberry. He always thought that was odd.

The Rider armor enhanced his abilities and allowed him to defeat the augmented Shocker creatures. Soon they created a second Rider to assist him in the fight, simply known as Kamen Rider #2.

Kamen Rider #2 was identical to the original Rider in most ways, except the color of the eyes and the scarf, as well as the belt.

A year later, a third Rider was created: Kamen Rider V3. Looking much different then its predecessors V3 sported more power. The three riders turned the tide in the war within the war.

But the real advancement in the Rider Arsenal came with the Fourth Rider: Kamen Rider Black. Originally possessing the same power as V3 and deployed only four months later, it was recalled to Madagascar to receive an upgrade, courtesy of recently discovered alien technology.

When it returned to the field, it wasn't Black anymore. It was Kamen Rider Black RX, with a new look, enhanced abilities, and something that Riders used to this day: alternate battle modes. In this case, RoboRider and BioRider mode. Even today, nearly a hundred years later the transformations between the modes alone was amazing. Scientists could spend their entire careers studying the visuals of the changes, let alone everything else.

The golden RoboRider mode supercharged the power of Black RX, estimated as being stronger then Riders V3 and 2 together and improving how much damage it could take and increasing its accuracy.

BioRider mode was amazing, even OOO had to admit it. He'd like to have a chance to test that one in a fight. The blue colored armor could alter its entire bio-density and essentially become a living blue mass of energy that couldn't be attacked until it resumed its normal physical form.

With those abilities Black Rx spearheaded the offensive that allowed the original four riders to destroy the Shocker and bring safety to the world for 20 years.

However, the Devil's hand hadn't been destroyed, only their initial attack and forces had been, in other words the Shockers.

Roughly 20 years after World War I, the Devils hand was ready to try again. They slipped their new "Dai-Shocker" into the Axis. Fortunately, they weren't unopposed. However, the riders that fought in the rider war were too old to get back into the game, which was taken into account, and the technology that went into the belt made it impossible for anyone else to use.

There was a new generation of Riders ready to pick up where their predecessors left off.

In place of Riders 1, #2, V3, and Black RX there were four new Riders. Agito, Ryuki, Kuuga, and Fiaz.

The alien tech much more integrated into the new generation they had far more power than any of the previous riders, and fought with everything they could, and for four years battled the Dai-Shocker wherever they appeared. However, the pivotal moment came when they found the base of the Devils Hand. But to reach the base, they would need more power.

Kyle wondered not for the first time what Hannibal's reaction was when he learned that all 8 living riders were in Osaka Japan, a stone's throw from his main base. After days of fighting, the Riders decided going to his base would be too dangerous. So, in what may have been the hardest decision any Rider has ever made, they coordinated with the American military and had an experimental uranium weapon dropped onto the base, located in the city of Hiroshima.

While that was going on the 8 Kamen Riders, lead by the original Rider tracked Hannibal to the nearby city of Nagasaki. Hannibal had injected himself with several experimental bio-mutation agents, transforming his body into that of a monster, which slowly took his mind with it. The Riders fought hard, but it became apparent that they couldn't win.

So, they ordered a second bomb, this one a plutonium implosion weapon, dropped on him. The riders, Ichigo, #2, V3, Black RX, Agito, Kuuga, Ryuki, and Fiaz, made sure Hannibal stayed in the city. They fought the monster for two days straight, ensuring the defeat of the leader of the Devils hand with their lives.

Unfortunately, the Devils hand received a new leader, Ramses. He lead the Devils hand for several years during it's rebuilding, and during the Korean Conflict once again began to make himself known.

Only one Rider had been developed during this time, Kamen Rider Blade, who managed to stop the reemerging Dai-Shocker, toppling Ramses himself, who had transformed himself into "Kamen Rider Shadow Moon" after a brutal battle on top of mount. Fuji, sending him into the molten core.

Ten years later, the remnants of the hand that survived the Korean Conflict tried again in Vietnam, sidling with North Korea and the Chinese, led by Leonardo. Blade returned to the battlefield, along with the 10th rider. Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade had very unusual abilities, based on cards. Among those abilities was the ability to change into the nine past riders, the Final Form ability, where he transformed Blade into a giant Sword. Those abilities were the source of great controversy within their organization, since they had never once been considered, let alone programmed into the armor.

There were also reports of a black Rider during operation Desert Storm, but official existence of a Kamen Rider Skull has yet to be confirmed.

However, it seemed likely that Tommy's hypothesis that Leonardo having surrendered his position was correct, and the new leadership within the Hand was willing to spread around the abominations they were creating.

Luckily, generation five Kamen Riders were well prepared to stop them.

There was himself, the medal using OOO.

Tommy, the fruit padlocked Gaim, and more.

Kabuto, the speedy rider patterned after a Rhino Battle, who Kyle had never met before.

Kiva, a vampire themed rider, who Kyle had met once very briefly in Istanbul.

The Train patterned Den-O, who Kyle had bumped into in the Amazon, but they were both working separate missions, so it didn't really count.

The self proclaimed meddling mage, Wizard, who Tommy had worked with for two months in Canada.

There was also Kamen Rider Fourze, astronaut who was the bodyguard to the council, the leadership of the riders.

There had also been some prototype riders, that for various reasons never made it past the prototype stage. What exactly happened to these riders no one knew. At least he didn't know anyone who knew.

Stepping out of the car, they wiped it down, removed their meager belongings, and gave the keys to a homeless man before buying a train ticket and booking a private room. Apparently the lady behind the counter thought they were gay.

The two had used worse covers in the past. As they put their bags in the storage bins,

Sitting in their room, Tommy quickly fell asleep. Holding his Taka medal in his hands and flipping it between his fingers, Kyle decided to relax and was soon asleep as well.

XpagebreakX

In a darkened factory, a young man landed gently on scaffolding, observing the goings on below. Glancing up, he spots his partner and nods, the two making their way across the scaffold and down to the main floor. With incredible difficulty, they managed to plant explosives around the building. Sharing a grin and a fist pump, the two get back up to the scaffolding and were making their way across to leave when they were spotted, the scaffolding being shot by a rocket, sending the two crashing to the ground.

"Ok, so that wasn't a great exit." His partner said, getting to his feet. They looked around and realized they were surrounded.

"Surrender now!" one of the commanders demanded. The two looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and gave him the Japanese raspberry.

"Why you! Degerados!" He yelled, as the guards grunts, mutating into their monster forms.

"So that's how you've been smuggling those things all over." The black man realized, as he and his partner attached belts to their waist. Putting a ring on his ringer, he smirked. "Ready?"

"You know it."

"_Henshin." "Henshin."_

The two said, one holding his ring to his belt as the second one scanned his combat-pass and pressed the red button.

**Flame: Please Hi Hi Hihihi**

**Sword Form**

Holding his right arm away from him, Deion felt the energy surging through him as he became Kamen Rider Wizard, while Kylar transformed into Den-O, sword form.

"Ready to start?" Den-O asked, pointing his sword at their enemies.

"Da, showtime." Wizard replied, holding up his hand, with the flame ring showing. The two leapt at their enemies and began fighting. Den-O leapt to the top of scaffolding, slashing at the Degerado's that got to close while Wizard used his fighting ability to handle them.

Den-O slashed at another Degerado when some of the ones of the ground blaster the scaffolding at both ends, causing it to fall. As gravity asserted itself against him, Kylar pressed the purple button on his belt and scanned the pass again, changing the red armored sword mode into something else.

**Gun Form**

Quickly assembling his gun, Den-O began pulling the trigger, blasting the Degerado's as he fell. Mere feet from the ground he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

The commander yelled in anger, then shifted into his special monster form: Grizzli Togabito.

Den-O turned and was grabbed by the large monster and slashed across the torso before being hurled into the air.

Wizard heard his partner's yell and turned, putting a new ring on his finger and scanning it on his driver.

**Big: Please**

Pushing his hand through a magic circle, the arm became much larger, easily catching Den-O, who leapt down to the ground.

"Thanks man. Now lets put that guy away!" he said.

Wizard put a new ring on, scanning it. Den-O scanned his combat pass again.

**Very Nice: Kick Strike**

The two leapt into the air, flying towards Grizzli Togabito and delivered the signature move: The Rider Kick, causing him to explode.

The two made their way out of the building after the fighting was over, and Wizard scanned on last ring.

**Detonate Please**

The explosives they planted exploded as the two ran away.

XpagebreakX

As the train approached its destination, New York, both OOO and Gaim were sound asleep.

_WAKE UP!_ A voice in OOO's head screamed. Kyle woke immediately, and glanced out the window.

"TOMMY!" He screamed, waking Gaim up. The two grabbed their drivers.

And the Train exploded as rockets hit it from both sides. The rockets continue to be fired from trucks for several minutes.

"Make sure there are no survivors!" The commander yelled. The men nodded and took out their rifles, making their way to the ruined train.

**Lion Kamakiri Cheetah**

**Orange Arms: **_**The Path of Blossoms! To the Stage!**_

The two riders leapt out of the wreckage and engage their attackers. The first few fall to Gaim's Orange Slice Sword or OOO's Kamakiri blades. The ones far enough away mutate into Degerado's, while the commander mutates into Olifant Togabito.

Using Cheetah's speed, OOO quickly makes work of the grunts while Gaim challenges Olifant. However, the commander proves to have tough defense as well as a solid offense.

After being hit with a fourth kick from Olifant, Gaim tried a new tactic, slicing his lockseed once and attempting an Orange Squash Slash. However, the attack was avoided and Olifant came swinging for another attack.

"Look out!" OOO yelled as he shoved Gaim out of the way and was hit by the attack instead, sending him flying back.

"Damn you!" Gaim snarled, taking off his orange lockseed and popping the lock on a new one.

**Pine**

**Lock On**

Tommy put the Pine lockseed on his belt and closed the lock before "slicing" the fruit. The Orange Arms vanished.

**Pine Arms: Pulperize and Destroy**

A giant glowing pineapple appeared above him and landed on his head, before peeling and unfolding into the Pine arms. Holding his Pine Iron ready, he started swinging it, hitting Olifant several times with much more success than previously. However, he still had a hard time damaging his opponent enough to hit a finishing blow.

"Hold still damn you!" Gaim yelled as he swung his Pineapple like mace again.

"Let me give it a go!

**Sai Gorilla Zou**

**SaGoZuo SaGoZou**

Olifant spun when he heard the call from the OOODriver and was punched in the face by the silver colored Gravity Combo, SaGoZuo. SaGoZuo spun his arm and went for another punch, and his fist was joined by the Pine Iron. The double attack sending the creature stumbling back.

"_Zou Stomp!"_ OOO said as he stomped his foot into the ground, causing a minor earthquake. The shaking cracked the ground, and Olifant's foot became trapped in one of these cracks, preventing it from moving.

"Ready to put this freak away?" OOO asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Gaim said as he sliced his lockseed, activating Pine Squash, an attack he had nicknamed "Iron Breaker". Tossing the Pine Iron up, he kicked it at Olifant, which then attached to his head. He then leapt in the air, with OOO next to him using the gravity manipulation to ascend. The two then flew at Olifant with back to back side kicks, destroying him.

Once the threat was confirmed gone, the two powered down before running to check on the rest of the passengers on the train. Those that survived the attack were being helped by emergency personnel. With minor difficulty, they managed to sneak over and retrieve their belongings.

"Well, I guess we're walking the rest of the way." Tommy said. Kyle nodded and turned, as they resumed their trip to New York.

"You know what? Maybe Den-O and Wizard are onto something. This Rider Team up thing isn't such a bad idea after all." Kyle said as he bumped fists with Tommy.

_Aren't you going to thank me?_ The same voice that woke Kyle up asked.

_No, I'm no. _Kyle thought in reply.

_Oh come on now, I'm not asking for much. A simple thank you for saving your lives is all._

_Shut up_

_Not until I'm thanked._

_Thank you. Now shut up_

_Oh my, so testy. Ok then, bye._

XpagebreakX

As the two riders walked, they didn't see a ghostly form watching them from a rooftop.

"So, they are among the latest generation of riders. I hope they will be up to the task." The ghost of Kamen Rider Ichigo said to himself before he vanished.

XAND END CHAPTERX

Ok, so that is chapter 2. I was going to post it sooner, but I rewrote it.

I want to establish something that will be expanded on next chapter; this generation of Kamen Riders don't often team up. Most of the team ups that happened prior to this story were usually by accident, or orders. The exception to this is Den-O and Wizard, who often team up. As I said, this will be expanded on later.

Next chapter: Kabuto seeks information regarding the new leader of the Devil's hand while Kiva tries to stay one step ahead of a hit squad long enough for back up to arrive. The leaders of the Riders meet to discuss a disturbing matter.

Next time: Kamen Rider Secret Wars…hmmmm I'll have to think of a title later. Bye


End file.
